trollpastafandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Dżem Doll
Więc tak na wstępie... Ta historia jest prawdziwa i nie zmyślona! To był zwykły sobotni poranek. Jak w każdą sobotę, mój stary pojechał do pracy wyrabiać nadgodziny, a stara na szkolenie. Zostałam sama, jak w każdą sobotę. Zajęcia w te dni wypełniały mi takie małe drobnostki, jak CS-GO, rozrzucanie śmieci w pokoju, oglądanie TV, zabijanie przypadkowych ludzi , ćpanie, itp. Pewnej feralnej dla mnie soboty, zaczęłam grzebać w ciemniejszych stronach internetu. Przeglądając wyniki wyszukiwania słowa "Dżem" natknęłam się na plik: "DżemDoll.mp4d" "Podejrzane. Rozszerzenie MP4D?" - Pomyślałam i ściągnęłam. Bo pomimo tego, że wiem, że coś jest nie tak, to mam to w dupie, bo niby co może się stać? No nic kurwa... Najwyżej mi kompa zawirusuje, ale co z tego? No, bo w końcu muszę wszystko o wszystkim wiedzieć za wszelką cenę. Mimo małych rozmiarów ściągał się w bardzo wolnym tempie. Poddałam się i wyłączyłam komputer. Pierwsze oznaki wpływu DD (tak dalej będę nazywała ów plik) ukazały się po kilku godzinach. Po ponownym uruchomieniu komputera, zmieniła się tapeta. Nie zdziwiło mnie to, w końcu program Szajsung Recochuj 4, którego posiadam, często usuwa tapety. Ale zaraz. Odinstalowałam go 2 tygodnie temu za wkurwianie mnie i prowokowanie do napierdalania komputera po ekranie. Uznałam, że to wina przeciążenia systemu. Jednak to nie był jeszcze koniec. Po otworzeniu przeglądarki normalnie włączyło się Google. Było jakieś dziwne, długo się ładowało i ociekało HIPERREALISTYCZNĄ KHRFFIĄ. W końcu załadowało się, a w tle widać było jakąś zaplamioną KHHRFIĄ maskotkę. Tu już zaczęłam się bać (bo mam mentalność 5-latki i boję się wszystkiego, co ocieka HIPERREALISTYCZNĄ KHRFIĄ) , lecz uznałam to za Easter Egga i po paru godzinach poszłam spać. (No w końcu pójście spać jest najlepszą rzeczą jaką można zrobić, jak się widzi, że komputer się rozwala.) W środku nocy obudził mnie dźwięk pobrania pliku... Czy...Podeszłam do komputera.Tapeta zmieniła się z czarnej na czarną z trzema białymi światełkami. (A to było HIPERREALISTYCZNIE straszne!!!!!!!) Spojrzałam na bibliotekę pobranych. "Pobrano Fuck.txt" Zdziwiło mnie to. Duchy? Otworzyłam. Mimo że otworzyłam plik zwykłym notatnikiem, w pliku pokazał się obrazek. Przedstawiał wymazany na ścianie HIPERREALISTYCZNĄ KHRFIĄ napis "Fuck". Zastanawiałam się o co chodzi. Wyłączyłam komputer, i nieco zdenerwowana, poszłam spaći. Następnego ranka po przebudzeniu się ujrzałam na ścianie... bazgroł. Tak, zwykły bazgroł na ścianie. Tyle że nabazgrany HIPERREALISTYCZNĄ KHRFIĄ. Tym razem mogłam odczytać słowo "you". Krzyknęłam ze strachu, ale zanim się obejrzałam napis znikł."Pierdol" "się" - O co tu chodzi? Niedziela minęła mi w wielkim niepokoju. Rodzice wydawali się jacyś nieprzytomni. (Pewnie dlatego,że byli naćpani.) Tylko czekałam, co przyniesie mi wieczór. Zaopatrzyłam się w latarkę, kamerę i nóż. Czekałam. Komputer, telewizor, tablet i inne elektroniczne dziadostwa były wyłączone. Około godziny 03:00 włączył się telewizor. Na ekranie ukazał się długi, ciemny tunel. Słychać było oddalone kroki. Na końcu tunelu zauważyłam jakąś postać. Powoli dreptała w moją stronę. Nad jej głową świeciło małe, czerwone światełko. Po paru minutach to coś było już bardzo blisko ekranu. Wyglądało jak zmasakrowany Dżem (ze słynnej sagi gier Dżem the hedgehog) z długimi pazurami, wielkimi czarnymi oczami i czerwonym, świecącym światełkiem na głowie. Spojrzał na mnie. Każda sekunda zdawała się wiecznością. Po dłuższym czasie zaczął drzeć się jak opętany i wystawił mi fucka! Znikł z ekranu zastąpiony słowami "Fuck you". "Pierdol się"? Nie pamiętam, co się potem stało. Obudziłam się w ciemnej jaskini. Śmierdziało HIPERREALISTYCZNĄ KHRFIĄ. Podłoga strasznie się lepiła. Ciemność ogarniała mnie całą. Jedyną moją nadzieją było małe, zielone światełko w oddali. Postanowiłam pójść w jego stronę. Nie wiem ile szłam, każda chwila wydawała się wiekiem. Okazało się, że owo światełko to była mała radioaktywna dupa nabazgrana na ścianie jaskini. Ucieszył mnie fakt, że już wyszłam z tej piekielnej pieczary. Na dworze była noc. W świetle lampy zobaczyłam, że znajduję się w jakimś lesie. Idąc przez las, natrafiłam na drogę. "Cóż, wszystkie drogi prowadzą do Rzymu. Tam przynajmniej jest bezpieczniej" - Stwierdziłam lekko żartobliwie i z iskierką nadziei ruszyłam w drogę. Nastał ranek. Przeszłam już chyba z 10 kilometrów. Rozglądam się kurwa patrzę i co widzę?! Jestem kurwa w Rzymie! Zmęczona, przysiadłam obok drzewa.I wtedy przeraziłam się nie na żarty. Pod drzewem była karteczka z narysowaną dupą ."Fuck you?" - "Pierdol się" Wszystko złożyło się w logiczną całość. "Fuck you" to znak charakterystyczny miejskiej legendy - Dżem Dolla. Jednego z wielu alter ego słynnego bohatera sagi Dżem the hedgehog. Był mały problem...otóż nikt nie przeżył z nim spotkania. Byłam tak zmęczona, że weszłam na drzewo, położyłam się na większej gałęzi i po chwili zasnęłam. (Bo mam w dupie,że najprawdopodobniej próbuje mnie zabić jakiś morderca i mam na niego wyjebane,bo taki ze mnie kozak xDDDDDDDDD) Gdy się obudziłam, zapadał wieczór. Pierwsze, co mi wpadło w oko, to opuszczone mieszkanie. "Wóz albo przewóz". Weszłam do środka. Na parterze nie było nic ciekawego (nie licząc tych hektolitrów HIPERREALISTYCZNEJ KRFII i kilku trupów z wyprutymi wnętrznościami,które walały się po podłodze) , więc poszłam na piętro. Zajrzałam na piętro - w sypialni jest komputer. Szejtanowi dzięki. To był MÓJ komputer. Włączyłam go. Tapeta zmieniła się. To były już dwa białe światełka i jedno czerwone. Czyli oczy i kryształek na głowie Dżem Dolla. Proste. Na pulpicie był tylko jeden plik - Dżem Doll.mp4. Czyli jednak. Ostateczna rozgrywka. Otworzyłam. thumb|400px|A oto najoryginalniejsze zdjęcie Dżem Dolla,które tajemniczym,magicznym sposobem udało mi się zrobić bez aparatu! Jak na zawołanie, wyskoczyła mi "przepiękna" morda Dżem Dolla, która pozostaje mi w pamięci do dziś. Krzyk z głośników był nie wyobrażalny. Dziwiłam się, jakim cudem moje uszy i głośniki to wytrzymują. (Ale pomimo to,że cóś darło ryja jak opętane,to nie zareagowałam na to. Nie wyłączyłam komputera,ani nie zatkałam uszu,bo mam wszystko głęboko w dupie i chuj.) Nagle wszystko ucichło. Z nicości usłyszałam cichy szept: ( Taki,że prawie ogłuchłam,ale mam to w dupie) "Fuck you"Nie, nie, nie, NIE!!! Wyskoczyłam przez okno. O dziwo, mimo że skoczyłam z piętra nic mi się nie stało. (Oprócz tego,że złamałam dupę. O nie!!!!!!!!! Teraz już mi się tam nóż nie zmieści :( )Pobiegłam w stronę lasu. Biegłam cały czas, nie wiem jak długo, ani z jaką prędkością. Dobiegłam do łąki u skraju sił. I wtedy go zobaczyłam. Dwa białe punkty i jeden czerwony. Próbowałam uciec, ale drogę zagrodziły mi czerwone ciernie, które pojawiły się z mojej dupy (dosłownie). "Fuck you" "Nie, nie, nie, nie, nie, nie..." "YOU don't fuck you?" "...nie, nie, nie, nie..." "YOU must run away, it isn't?" "...NIE, NIE, NIE, NIE CHCE, NIE, NIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE~!" Zemdlałam... Śniłam. Oślepiało mnie czerwone światło. Padał czerwony deszcz. Deszcz HIPERREALISTYCZNEJ KHRFII. Spojrzałam w przód. Osłupiałam. Patrzyłam na samą siebie. Myślałam, że to koniec, że to dusza patrzy na swoje umierające ciało, że zaraz zobaczę światełko w tunelu. (Czerwone światełko w tunelu) Obejrzałam się, spodziewając się ujrzeć Dżem Dolla. Lecz, o dziwo, go nie zobaczyłam. Zniknął? Na ziemi leżało lustro. Spojrzałam w nie. Zamarłam. To ja byłam teraz Dżem Doll'em. Zabiłam samą siebie. Znikąd usłyszałam cichutki głosik: "Fuck you" Pierdol się''.'' Poczułam, że coś we mnie pękło. (A nie sory... To zaparcie) Miałam ochotę zabić samą siebie, stać się marionetką Dżem Dolla, zostać potępiona na zawsze ( A nie... zapomniałam... Ja już od dawna jestem potępiona)... Biłam się z myślami (dosłownie) , oślepiana przez czerwone światło... Wyjęłam z kieszeni mojego ciała nóż. (Jak ktoś nie wie,to chodzi tu o to,że kieszeń ciała to dupa. Tak,więc wyjęłąm nóż z dupy. (swojej) ) Zamachnęłam się... i pchnęłam się w serce. Dżem'' Doll umarł.'' Straciłam przytomność. ... ... ... ... Obudziłam się w szpitalu. Słyszałam ciche pikanie swojego serca na konsoli. Pip, pip, pip... Każde to piknięcie sprawiało mi radości... Żyję... Dżem Doll nie żyje... *** Ale chwila moment! A co jeśli on nie ma serca? No, bo w końcu bądź, co bądź to dżem! :O Tak więc... ...ponieważ to dżem, to znaczy, że on nie ma serca! A to z kolei znaczy, że nie skończyłam z nim... Tak samo jak on ze mną... Teraz znasz już moją historię, a to znaczy, że tak, jak przyszedł po mnie, tak przyjdzie i kiedyś po ciebie... Kategoria:BYŁEM ZŁY OD SAMEGO POCZĄTKU Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Kiepska creepypasta Kategoria:Pseudocreepypasta Kategoria:Dżizus, kurwa, ja pierdolę! Kategoria:NIE SKOŃCZYŁEM DAJCIE JESZCZE CZAS Kategoria:Jakiś kretyn, który powinien być w wariatkowie Kategoria:Przeniesiony z Creepypasta Wiki Kategoria:Epidemia trzech kropek Kategoria:Zaraza uśmieszków Kategoria:Popierdolone chistoryjki Kategoria:Morderca! Kategoria:Morderca Kategoria:Debilizm Kategoria:Głupkowaty protagonista Kategoria:Głupota Kategoria:TA HISTORIA JEST PRAWDZIWA, PRZYSIĘGAM Kategoria:Sthraszny obrazek Kategoria:Obrazek z painta Kategoria:Hiperrealistyczny Kategoria:HiperreListyczna krefffffff Kategoria:HIPERREALISTYCZNA KHREF!! Kategoria:MATKO BOSKA CZEMU TA STRONA JEST TAK W PIZDU DŁUGA Kategoria:ALE TO STRASZNE I BRUTALNE Kategoria:Ale ze jak? Kategoria:Eee, co? Kategoria:STRASZNE Kategoria:Straszaki Kategoria:WSZYSTKO BYŁO CZARNE CZERWONE Kategoria:Pogaduszki Kategoria:Nie edytować dzieci śmieci Kategoria:MÓZG ROZJEBANY Kategoria:Mózg rozjebany Kategoria:CO TO JEST Kategoria:JESTEŚ NASTĘPNY Kategoria:Nawiedzony plik Kategoria:DUPA Kategoria:Duchy nie wiedzą co to prąd Kategoria:Duchy nie wiedzą, czym jest prąd Kategoria:Crapypasta